Down Into The Heart
by blahbloop135
Summary: The small line separating reality from fantasy, love from hate, pain from pleasure, and their world from ours has always been treacherous. Harry walks along these many lines, his world twisting and bending as the tale of the third task is altered.
1. The Third Task

_And the neck her head's on is a tunnel of dawn_

_But darkness will come_

_But darkness will come_

_For sure, it's gonna come_

_- __Insect Eyes__ by Devendra Banhart_

**Chapter One: The Third Task**

He looked awful.

Long wrinkles stretched across his forehead, a definite tension held his eyes in a hard stare, and the corners of his lips were drawn back, slowly stretching further and further across his face. The time to enter the maze was rapidly approaching, and his expression grew more contorted as the seconds ticked by. Harry looked to see if any of the others had noticed, though frowned when he saw their inattentive expressions. Walking over to the boy, he twirled his wand in a nervous manner, slightly bending to the side to get a better look. Now closer, Harry was able to discern the oddly pallid complexion and occasional shiver.

"Diggory?" No answer. "Cedric? You okay?"

"I think I… I'm-" He winced and wrapped an arm around his stomach, bending forward and paling further. For a moment he just stood there, shaking from an invisible chill and wincing from obvious pain. Harry couldn't stop disgust from springing across his features as Cedric heaved, knowing exactly what was going to follow.

"Dumbledore!" Harry turned from the unpleasant scene and began searching for his mentor, finally calling his attention. The man rushed from a small grouping of teachers to assess the situation, grimacing when he saw his very ill pupil.

"Mr. Diggory? Mr. Diggory?" Cedric groaned and crumbled to the ground, still clutching his stomach. Acting fast, Dumbledore conjured a floating stretcher and called for help to move his student, finally rushing him back to the castle.

By now an anxious murmur had spread through the crowd, growing louder as the minutes crept by. As the noise reached a deafening height Harry began to walk away, heading in the direction of the Champion's Tent. Once he pushed the flap aside and stepped into the quaint area, he sat on a small makeshift bed, tugging his glasses off and resting his head on the back of his hands, spectacles dangling from his fingers.

He was completely exhausted- he couldn't get to sleep or couldn't stay asleep, _or_ he'd wake from a nightmare. Hermione had deduced many causes, three being fear, stress, and anxiety. Harry supposed she was right, what with the Tournament and all, but he still felt an odd sense of foreboding… he just couldn't pinpoint the problem…

"Harry?" He jumped and looked up, but quickly calmed upon recognizing his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding his head. "I'm fine, just tired." Hermione sat on the cot and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ron pulled up a chair with his warm, though slightly worried smile in place. "Do you know what happened to Diggory?"

"No, Dumbledore's not come back yet. Hermione thinks it might be food poisoning or something like that."

"Why?"

"It's just a theory- that or he's caught a stomach flu…" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, letting her hand slip from Harry's own. "How do you feel Harry? Sick at all?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Hermione nodded and picked at nonexistent lint on her sleeve.

"Think they'll go ahead with the Task?" Ron asked, a crease along his brow.

"… Probably… I mean, I think they have too." This statement from Harry was met with a brief period of silence.

"Harry, you look horrible…"

"Ron! Try and be a _little_ conservative!"

"What?" Ron raised his calloused hands in a defensive gesture. "He does… I'm just being honest- no offense mate." Harry laughed and shook his head.

"He's right, I look like shit."

"_Language_."

"Sorry." The three sat silently for a moment before Hermione jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm, forcing him to stand as well.

"While we've got the time, we might as well review." Harry groaned and Ron just snickered, though went silent from a sharp, "Quiet!"

"Okay, Harry, do you remember what to do?" When she only received a nod in response, she glowered, thus forcing the words from Harry's mouth.

"Yeah, I do. The plant used to create the maze is called a Vindex, or deliverer, and from what you were able to gather it has a severe sensitivity to light." He mumbled, "So, I'll cast _Fulmen_, which will eat away at the plant, but before that I have to cast _Iter_ so I know where the center of the maze is."

"Very good!" Harry gave a sort of half-smile and a slight bow as Hermione clapped her hands, pleased with his explanation.

"**Will all competitors and students please return to the maze**." They all jumped at the loud, booming voice, reminding Harry of his days at primary school. As they began to walk to their designated area, Ron pulled him slightly to the side.

"Hey… be careful in there, yeah? Your name didn't get in the cup on its own, you know? Just-" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I dunno man, it just seems iffy to me… Watch yourself, yeah?" Harry attempted a smile, though it faltered.

"I know. There's nothing I can do about it now-"

"Hurry up!" Harry and Ron grimaced, hurrying over to the spot Hermione was waiting. Dumbledore was standing at a raised podium, a grave expression on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry to say the Cedric Diggory will be unable to compete-" He was interrupted by loud groans and angry shouts, many students incredibly disappointed. "Quiet please… _quiet_." The students silenced and Dumbledore continued. "As I said it is very unfortunate, as Mr. Diggory seems to have fallen awfully ill. Regrettably, the tournament cannot be delayed until he is healthy again. Champions, take your places at your selected entrances." Dumbledore, looking forlorn, stepped down and headed in Harry's direction. Harry frowned at the heated stares he was receiving, but ignored them, having more important matters at hand.

"Remember what I said." Ron patted him on the back and walked away.

"Good luck Harry!" Hermione gave a half-hearted smile and a small hug, then walked to her seat next to Ron. Harry turned from the audience and looked towards the maze, the entrance dark and looming. A sudden, strong sense of apprehension washed over him; his stomach was turning and his throat was dry, Ron's words still strong in his mind.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" He didn't feel like it.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry hadn't turned his eyes from the entrance as Dumbledore spoke.

"I would strongly suggest growing a pair of eyes in the back of your head. Something is amiss..." Harry frowned and looked to Dumbledore, but the man had already walked off, offering no further explanation. This did little to appease his fear.

His throat tightened and his hands shook, waiting for the red flares to enter the sky, signaling the competitors to enter. He closed his eyes and took deep, steadying breaths, trying to calm his nerves. He jumped as a blast sounded near by, the telltale pops and crackles above alerting him to the crimson sky.

Opening his eyes he stepped inside, hands twitching as he saw the others disappear. He pulled out his wand and came to a stop at a hedge wall. He drug his wand through the air to the left in a simple arc, then quickly jerked it back to the right, "_Iter!_" A giant, glowing white arrow burst into view, fortunately lighting his path. Harry thought strongly of the center of the maze, making the arrow shudder and change positions, pointing to his right. He followed this path for a while, eventually stopping as he came to another wall.

He swung his wand in a tight circle, hand twisting in a zigzag pattern at two sides, then yelled, "_Fulmen!_" A sterling burst of silver erupted from his wand, bits of electricity sparking around the edges. It struck at the hedge with a strong _**whap**_ and a buzz, slowly eating away at the light-shy barrier. It finally grew to accommodate his size, and crouching low he crawled through. He continued this for a while, eventually pausing to take a break, feeling oddly drained.

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly through parted lips. He was amazed at how high the vines weaved into the sky, seemingly endless; the scent of freshly cut grass was heavy, offering only mild comfort. He turned his eyes from the sky to look to his right.

Something was standing there.

He froze in horror as his pupils began to dilate. The creature was tall with hunched shoulders and a warped, grimy face. Where a mouth should be there was only a pale stretch of skin; where one usually had a nose there was only a small, gaping hole; it's eyes rolled about in their sockets with a crazed frenzy, only pausing momentarily to focus on it's prey, showing yellowed, dirty, film covered irises. It was crouching before Harry only a few feet away.

A sharp, piercing scream broke through the air- it might have been Fleur. She continued to scream from some other part of the maze, eventually shooting a large emergency spark into the air. Noticing the creature turn it's sightless eyes away, Harry began to run. His breath was coming in short gasps as he rounded corner after corner, hoping he wasn't being followed.

A jolt of fear pushed a yelp from his mouth as a large, twitching arm wrapped around his stomach. He was lifted into the air and thrown, landing painfully on his knee before falling face-forward to the ground. It popped and grew hot before numbing, egging Harry's panic even further. He attempted to move but a boot-clad foot slammed painfully onto his back, holding him in place as the creature bent down to hover over the young Potter. A knee came to rest at Harry's side and his arms were held in a tight grip. Hot air blew against the back of his neck- a rotten stench was nauseating him. His eyes frantically searched for his wand even though he couldn't see through the darkness.

For a brief moment the being did nothing, before eliciting a pained cry from Harry as something sharp and cold dug into his neck. He felt a trickling of blood race down the straining muscles and skin, eventually dripping to the grass. The world around him began to swirl, his vision blurring and eventually going black.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

A strange rattling clattered close to his ears. His lungs were painfully tight and his eyes were burning and aching. The pain in his neck seemed to weave out of the area and all across his body, leaving him sickened and dizzy. As he stumbled through the maze, no certain destination in mind, he felt as if his world was about to come to a definite end.

The tall walls of the maze began to sway, the wind singing through the cracks and holes in the leaves. No light shown from above, having disappeared behind thick, rolling clouds. He eventually, and rather unluckily, came to an opening, and past the high silver archway was a golden cup. It sat precariously atop a small pillar, beckoning Harry to come forward.

He did so, his body and movements unsteady. His breath came in short, shallow gasps, causing his lungs to burn and his vision to darken. He coughed, forcing himself to move closer to the deceptive beacon. As he fell before the object, his hand raised to the gold, a sudden feeling of terror ripped at his stomach.

But it was too late. A sharp tug at his navel set him lurching forward and into an unfamiliar place- a dark and unhappy place. The cup rolled away, leaving him to lie on his own in a bed of little blue flowers.

"Well, what have we here?"

"He's early… and he looks like hell."

"Do you think he'll live long enough to make it through this?"

"Of course."

"It's not time yet, though…" Harry squinted his eyes and turned his face into the ground, trying desperately to ignore what was happening. He began to shake as footsteps approached, standing near his body. He felt one foot step over his torso, the person falling to his knees and straddling in upper back. And with horror, Harry realized he was without his wand.

"My, my… what's this?" Harry nearly screamed as the person circled the wound on his neck, causing it to once again bleed. He could feel it swim down his neck and into his hair. Suddenly the hand disappeared, instead grabbing his bony shoulder and flipping him on his back.

"You have something in mind?"

"M-hmm. He's quite a pretty one isn't he?"

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Oh god… what _happened_ too him?" Harsh sobs echoed throughout the room, every clanking and clanging noise seemingly amplified.

"Please! I need you to keep your distance!" The woman's voice was strangely familiar, rushed and frantic. "It won't heal! Albus he's losing too much blood!" Harry briefly opened his eyes, bright lights blinding him. For a moment he felt nothing, before searing, burning pain tore a scream from his throat.

"Oh god please, _stop_! _**Stop**_! Help me _please_!"

"TORPIDUS SOPOR!" His world once again withdrew and became dark.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"I can't believe I let this happen to him… it was my _duty_ to protect him, and look what's happened! I've _failed_…"

"Sirius please… don't do this to yourself… "

"He was _raped_ for fucks sake! Jesus, who _knows_ what else they did to him! And not to mention Voldemort! God, he's back… They- they…" The black-haired man let out a burst of air, his head dropping into his hands and his shoulders shaking. "_Jesus _**Christ**…" His weary friend wrapped a consoling arm around his back, feeling just as bad as the other. "And what the _hell_ happened to his neck?" He screamed, one again lifting his head. "What- did they fuck him there too?" This question was directed to the sage, though saddened Dumbledore.

"Oi!" A harsh backhand in the face quieted the man. "How _dare_ you say something like that! What the fuck's _wrong_ with you? What if he'd heard you? How do you think he would have fucking taken it? So just shut up! Shut **up**! We all feel bad, but nowhere near as bad as him!" Ron's breath was coming in harsh and ragged gasps. Though his voice had lowered, his words were still heated. "Hell Sirius, we're all bloody blaming ourselves, but for Christ's sake, at least we can keep our damned mouths _shut_!" Ron's face crumbled, his fists balled at his sides and his mouth pulled back into a snarl. Hermoine rushed to his side, and although she was trying to hold her friend back, the look she was giving Sirius suggested otherwise. The guilt-ridden animagi simply sat with is head to the side, ashamed.

"All of you! Sit down and be quiet!" The harsh command came from McGonagall, her words almost instantly ordering the rowdy crowd. "What has happened is _terrible_. A young man has been taken advantage of and used in more ways than any of us wish to fathom. But we must stay strong for him! So pull yourselves together _immediately_!" She 'harrumphed' and turned her head away from the rest, covering her mouth and closing her eyes as the weary spheres suddenly filled. Dumbledore sighed, pulled his glasses off, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to retire for the night. I suggest you all do the same. He will not wake for a while yet." All present felt themselves falter as Dumbledore spoke, for his voice was drained and cheerless. His once twinkling eyes were now clouded and dark, his frame slumped and his age showing. He left the infirmary and retreated into his study, nearly falling into his seat. As his old familiar, Fawkes, flew from his perch and landed at his side, Dumbledore brought a hand up to rub at his forehead and cover his glossy eyes.

"How did I let this happen?"


	2. Early Rising

_I pushed my soul in a deep dark hole and then I followed it in_

_I watched myself crawlin' out as I was a-crawlin' in_

_I got up so tight I couldn't unwind_

_I saw so much I broke my mind_

_I just dropped in to see what condition my condition was in_

_Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)__ by Kenny Rogers_

**Chapter Two: Early Rising**

There was no sound. He couldn't hear his own breath, nor the beating of his heart. It was like he was stuck in some sort of vacuum, lying on his back on an endless, shining white floor. But there was one sense that was still alive, one thing that he could smell. It was sweet and warm. He wanted to open his arms in welcome and deeply breath it's comforting scent.

He felt it then, something softly, gently landing on his face and sliding down his cheeks and his forehead and into his black hair. It fell onto his arms, his legs, his stomach- everywhere. It was blurry at first, but his vision eventually cleared and he could see them. Small, light blue petals were falling from seemingly nowhere, twisting and swirling their way to the ground. He felt his lips pull back, the sides of his eyes crinkle, and a small, almost inaudible laugh push out of from his stomach.

He returned to his childhood, distant memories of snow and laughter dancing before his eyes. He remembers standing with his head thrown back and his tongue sticking out, catching as many of the delicate wonders as he could. He remembers how he and his cousin had built a snowman, a small moment of peace settling between the two. They had been so young then… it was almost surreal, how much his cousin had changed.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Slowly, dazedly he opened his eyes, the memory of his dream slipping away. The room was silent and a harsh white- Harry nearly groaned when he recognized his surroundings. He took a deep breath and rubbed at his eyes, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

His eyes locked with another's- they were unusually large and open. She smiled then; a small grin- but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry tried to return the favor, but it faltered, feeling oddly disturbed by the young child. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. So they silently stared at one another, the same creepy smile disrupting the girl's innocent facade.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Remus had woken a few moments earlier, watching his former student in wonder. He was staring at nothing, all of his attention focused on thin air. With shock his eyes studied Harry, noticing the lack of former wounds. Gone were the deep, bleeding gashes, the strange patterns of missing skin, and the mangled, unrecognizable face. It was all gone… He _definitely_ wasn't supposed to be awake this early…

"Harry?" He didn't hear him. "Harry?" Remus waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes, but he still garnered no response. Slightly worried, he shook the dog at his side and pointed to the young Potter. With a yelp the canine morphed into a man and hugged his godson.

"Harry! We were so worried about you!" Remus watched closely as Harry once again didn't respond. "… Harry?" The others had woken as well, staring at their friend in worried confusion.

"Remus? What's wrong with Harry? How did he-" Hermione looked at him, bewildered.

"Get the headmaster…"

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"I know who you are." Her voice seemed oddly distant, like an echo.

"Do you? And who would that be?" She tilted her head and rubbed her nose, her plait of hair falling to the side.

"You're the one- the son of Yu-huang."

"What?" Harry frowned and scrutinized the girl.

"The… son… of… _Yu-huang_. Don't you listen?" Her grin warped and became sinister. She unfurled her legs and slowly walked to Harry's bed, eventually standing before the footboard. "You're a guide. A _protector_." She nearly spit the last word. For a moment she stood quietly, almost serene, before suddenly leaping onto the bed and straddling Harry's chest, her hands wrapping around his neck. "He thinks _you_ can fulfill this destiny!" Her shape began to transform- she seemed to grow older, stronger, and deadlier. It looked as if ink was leaking into her eyes, filling it with it's murky black. "But just know you _cretin_. " Harry fought to knock her off of him, but he found that he was immobile, unable to breath. "_You_ _**will**_ _**FAIL**_!"

Harry felt his anger build, deep in his stomach. Suddenly she began to scream, releasing her tight hold of his neck and lurching back. Her cries grew louder, forcing Harry to shield his ears.

"_Harry! Harry snap out of it!"_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Dumbledore watched as a rush of air entered Harry's lungs and his eyes closed. They quickly reopened and he arched his back, clutching his head and screeching in pain. He felt as if someone had beaten his skull in with an aluminum bludger. Dumbledore acted quickly, pinning Harry by the shoulders.

"Poppy! Hurry!" The Medi-Witch rushed forward, a syringe filled with clear liquid in hand. She hurriedly rolled up his sleeve and cast a spell, his vein rising above the rest. She slid the needle into the vein and pressed down on the plunger, the liquid disappearing into Harry's arm.

Many in the room were standing away from the bed, watching in horror as their friend suffered. Fortunately, his cries began to lessen and he seemed to calm, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. He rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling only mild comfort from the hand on his back.

"It's okay Harry- breathe. Calm now, it's okay. Just breathe." Harry's erratic heart was soothed, though silent tears were dripping from his eyes.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Worry flared in the old headmaster's stomach.

"I… I was leaning against a hedge in the maze. I was tired… but then… then I saw something, and it scared me so I began to run… then it grabbed me but… but that's it. I can't remember anything else." Dumbledore leaned back, the same flare now rising.

"I see." He patted Harry on the back and stood, motioning for the newly arrived Weasleys. They followed him from Harry's bed and out into the hall of the infirmary. "Are both of you aware of what happened?" They solemnly nodded. "Of course we don't know everything, far from it, but at the moment Harry knows less. I need one of you to tell him. I'm only his headmaster after all- you on the other hand, are like family." Arthur nodded his head.

"I'll do it." Molly wiped at her eyes and placed a hand on her husband's back. They all returned to Harry's bed, Dumbledore calling all but Arthur and Harry from the room. Harry turned anxious eyes toward the redhead.

"Mr. Weasley? W-What's happened? What am I missing?" Arthur pursed his lips, trying in vain to smile.

"Call me Arthur." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Harry… you were the first champion to reach the cup. Unfortunately, we were unaware that it had been spelled into a portkey… You grabbed hold of it, and were transported to a location unknown to us. In that time…" His voice faltered. How was he supposed to tell a child such dreadful news? "Harry, Voldemort- he… he's been resurrected. He's back." Harry didn't react at first, though it eventually settled in, drawing more tears from his eyes.

"Oh god… oh god I let that happen, didn't I?" Harry looked up and into Arthur's eyes. "There's something else, isn't there..." He felt butterflies begin to swarm in his stomach, nearly making him ill. "What else?"

"You managed to escape, but when you came back… we hardly recognized you. Your body had been mauled and most of your bones broken. When Poppy ran an assessment of the damage, she found that… Harry you… Harry, you were… you were raped."

"_What_? But- but I don't…" Arthur didn't know what to say as he watched they boy he considered a son wrap into himself, folding his legs close to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. Harry felt violated, dirty- he was so ashamed of himself… not only had he let Voldemort return, but he'd let someone _use_ him. He wanted to take a shower, he wanted to cast a thousand cleansing spells… he wanted to leave. "Oh god…"

"Harry?" Harry sat, totally silent. He didn't feel anything. He couldn't cry. He wanted so bad to remember what happened, but he couldn't dredge up the memory. It was lost somewhere in the dark recess of his mind, unwilling to come forward. "Harry?" His lungs grew tight, all the air releasing itself. He couldn't take another breath… Harry began to shake, trying desperately to breath… god, he was so embarrassed. "Harry! Harry look at me! Look!"

"Why? Why did I let him do that…"

"Harry please, look at me! Please, you have to breathe! Harry! Breathe!" Harry raised his eyes from his legs, watching as the world around him began to blur, twisting into odd, unrealistic shapes.

"Harry!" Arthur's voice was far away as Harry fell, his eyes closing and his world going dark.


End file.
